The love note
by Et Tu Ma Couer
Summary: A love note ment for one lucky --or unlucky girl gets shown to every one with a secret crush. ( so every one almost who isnt married ) who conffes what? Find out Please R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anybody or anything in this d@mn story ok??? I don't I don't I don't!!!!!! Please Stop rubbing it in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also Dallas Winston is mine right Tuesday? Tuesday will you please care about some one other than your self?? Stupid self absorbed cat!!!!  
  
(The mystery dude) I can't wait to give her this note!!!!! For years I've been wondering how to tell her I love her and now it's all right here in this Hallmark card!!!! (Hallmark when you care enough to send the every best) It has everything I ever wanted to say to her!!!!!! I just can't believe it was so easy to find. Really I never would have thought to look in that little part that says "CARDS" at the grocery store!!!! I am surprised at my stupidity!!!! Well hahaha!!! Now she'll know after years of hiding it!!!!! It's all coming out in the open!!!! I'm so happy I could sing!!!!! No what I think I will!!!! "HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!"  
  
Author: Stop the bloody singing and just get on with the story already!!!!  
  
This is only the beginning more ... interesting things will follow Please R&R PLEASE!!!! Fat Tuesday and I wanna know what you think!!!!! 


	2. The first Mistake

I don't own anybody or anything in this d@mn story ok??? I don't I don't I don't!!!!!! Please Stop rubbing it in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also Dallas Winston is mine right Tuesday? Tuesday will you please care about some one other than your self?? Stupid self absorbed cat!!!!  
  
(The mystery dude) I can't wait to give her this note!!!!! For years I've been wondering how to tell her I love her and now it's all right here in this Hallmark card!!!! (Hallmark when you care enough to send the every best) It has everything I ever wanted to say to her!!!!!! I just can't believe it was so easy to find. Really I never would have thought to look in that little part that says "CARDS" at the grocery store!!!! I am surprised at my stupidity!!!! Well hahaha!!! Now she'll know after years of hiding it!!!!! It's all coming out in the open!!!! I'm so happy I could sing!!!!! No what I think I will!!!! "HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!"  
  
Author: Stop the bloody singing and just get on with the story already!!!!  
  
This is only the beginning more ... interesting things will follow Please R&R PLEASE!!!! Fat Tuesday and I wanna know what you think!!!!!  
  
Don't own anyone ok??? This just goes through the whole story I'm getting really tired of typing this!!!!  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
I stood behind the couch watching the idiot watch the idiot box. (I mean watching Brother Watch T.V) and sighed. Since the Gull wings were taking a vacation while Yuna and Tidus were on their honeymoon I had nothing better to do than watch Brother and sometimes torment him over the fact that his beloved Yuna was marrying somebody else. (I was really really freaked out by the fact that Brother was in love with his cousin but each to his own right?? Right??)  
  
"Oihy yht Detic! Oihy yht Dectic!!!" I chanted in a sing song voice! (It means Yuna and Tidus.) I watched as the color mounted in Brother's checks and grinned as he stormed off muttering something about frogs and bedcovers... Like I said each to his own. What/who my brother does in bed is really none of my business. Unless he does it in MY bed than we got problems. With my source of entertainment gone I threw my self on to the couth and decided to see the show that Brother had been so intent on watching. "Y cuyb ubnay???" I cried (a soap opera!!!) What runs through that boys head sometimes is beyond me. I shuttered at the thought of what runs through my brothers head and reached for the blanket at the end of the couth and grabbed a piece of paper instead!!! My eyes widened at the words!!! Since it was too neat and made too much since to be my brothers' hand writing I new he hadn't dropped it. Plus a guy had chosen it – Just look at the cutesy kitten on it. Guys always put Kittens on things when they were giving them to girls. So who- "Kebbam!" (Gippel) Of course it all made sense now!!!! Wasn't Brother talking to Gippel when I came in? "To the Moon flow" I muttered. IF that's where he wanted to meet me than that's where I'd be.  
  
(Buddy's POV)  
  
I walked in just as Rikku flew out. "Frana dra vena" (Where's the fire?) I muttered I then noticed the card she had left on the couth; curious I picked it up and read it. "Rumo Cred!" (Holy shit!!) I thought. Rikku had to have left it for me. Paine did not seem like the cuddle cute pink kitten type. But hell this was Gippel's girl. Every one expects Rikku and Gippel himself could tell he loved her which is why nobody went after her. (Well expect one guy... lost his date and his manhood all in three hours. I had to go and explain to Rikku that no matter how she feels about me (or the other way around) IT could never happen. On the way out I set the note on the kitchen table and ran out.  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
The Moon flow was beautiful. IT was the first time I'd ever been there at night and in my not so humble opinion Gippel could NOT have picked a better place if he wanted to. The setting sun was caught on the waters and the prye (did I spell that right???) flies had just started to come out and it was the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen. What would Have made it perfect is for Gippel to hurry up and get there. "Frana dre ram myna oui Kebbem?" (Where the hell are you Gippel?) I yelled. "Calm down Neggi" I heard a voice (But not the voice I was WANTING to hear) "Buddy?" I turned my eyes from the water to look at Buddy. "Calm down" I told my self. "Gippel must have sent him I went to the wrong place or something" "Um Buddy did –. "He cut me off. "Rikku I got your Note Imp sorry but nothing can happen your Gippel's Girl and I want to keep my nuts so this is as far as this can go-just friends." I looked at him like he was nuts "What are you talking about? Did Gippel-"Once again he cut me off I was getting steamed now. Was I ever going to be able to finish a stupid sentence? "Your note Rikku I got it –." "What my note?? I thought Gippel left it for me???"  
  
Buddy's POV I couldn't believe it. There she was standing in the setting sun. To me she never looked more beautiful but she was Gippel's so hands off for Buddy. NO touchy! NO! NO! NO! "Um Rikku it got your note." All the while I was talking she looked at me like I was insane. Gippel its always Gippel with her. I shook my head and we headed back to the airship. Note to self go sulk in my room for a few hours.  
  
HELP I NEED IDEAS GOING BRAIN DEAD!!HELP- SEND IDEA'S IN REVIEWS OR TO darkgoddessofdeath@sbcglobal.net!!! R&R please!!!!! 


End file.
